Inter-School/2000-2001/Jing Ying Tournament
The 2000-2001 All Hong Kong Schools Jing Ying Tournament, commonly known as Jing Ying 2000-2001, was the first Jing Ying Tournament with records available on the Internet. Date and Venues Unlike all editions of the after this edition, Jing Ying 2000-2001 was held over February weekends. Matches on 3 February were held at Yeung Uk Road Sports Centre for girls and Osman Ramju Sadick Memorial Sports Centre for boys, and the venue for the matches on 4 February was Tsuen Wan West Sports Centre. For 10 and 11 February 2001, the venue was Tsing Yi Sports Centre which would went on to host every edition of the since . The Grand Final was held on 17 February 2001 at Mei Lam Sports Centre, which would not host any edition of the Jing Ying Tournament after . Qualified Teams and Seeding 24 teams qualified for this Tournament, of which 12 comes from the Urban Region and the other 12 being champions and runners-up of their respective New Territories districts. Click in the Links of the District to see the qualifiers. Girls' Teams } 1st ! scope="col" |Urban D 2nd ! scope="col" |Urban D 3rd ! scope="col" |Urban D 4th ! scope="col" |Urban D 5th ! scope="col" |Urban D 6th |- | | | | | | |- ! scope="col" |D Kln 1st ! scope="col" |D Kln 2nd ! scope="col" |D HKI 1st ! scope="col" |D HKI 2nd ! scope="col" |D Area 1 ! scope="col" |D Area 2 |- | | | | | | |} Boys' Teams } 1st ! scope="col" |Urban D 3rd ! scope="col" |Urban D 4th ! scope="col" |Urban D 5th ! scope="col" |Urban D 6th ! scope="col" |Urban D 7th |- | | | | | | |- ! scope="col" |D Kln 1st ! scope="col" |D Kln 2nd ! scope="col" |D Kln 3rd ! scope="col" |D HKI 1st ! scope="col" |D HKI 2nd ! scope="col" |D HKI 3rd |- | | | | | | |} Pui Ying Secondary School, the team that came second in the Urban Division , did not participate. Bracket The 24 teams are divided into 4 blocks, namely A, B, C and D. Blocks A and B are in the Upper Tier while Blocks C and D are in the Lower Tier. Teams from the same New Territories district will be in separate tiers. Block A consists of the 1st-placed team in the Urban Division 1 and Seed #4 of the New Territories, while Block B consists of the 3rd team in the Urban Division 1 and Seed #2 of the New Territories. Block C consists of the 2nd-placed team in the Urban Division 1 and Seed #3 of the New Territories, while Block D consists of the 4th team in the Urban Division 1 and Seed #1 of the New Territories. All the 8 aforementioned teams are in Positions 1 and 6 of their respective blocks, and are seeded teams and hence can advance directly to the semi-quarterfinals. Non-seeded teams are allocated to their places by drawing of lots into Positions 3, 5 (Urban) or 2, 4 (New Territories) in each block, where Teams 2 and 3, as well as 4 and 5, will play against each other at the quarter-quarterfinals. The drawing of lots was conducted at 16:00 on 16 January 2001. Girls' Boys' 3 February: Quarter-quarterfinals Osman Ramju Sadick Memorial Sports Centre (Girls) Yeung Uk Road Sports Centre (Boys) 4 February: Semi-quarterfinals 10 February: Quarterfinals 11 February: Semifinals 17 February: Grand Final Category:Jing Ying Tournaments